


[Podfic] Accidental Bondage

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerard has a lovey and Frank is taking stage gay too far and there is accidental bondage. And these things are all connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Accidental Bondage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna_unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidental Bondage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16076) by anna_unfolding. 



**Title:** [Accidental Bondage](http://anna-unfolding.livejournal.com/26124.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://anna-unfolding.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**anna_unfolding**](http://anna-unfolding.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Performed:** by [](http://dapatty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dapatty**](http://dapatty.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** Bandom, MCR  
 **Pairing:** Frank/Gerard  
 **Rating:** NC-17 with no triggery warnings to speak of.  
 **Time:** 43:46 40.86MB  
 **Download Link:** [Right Click Save As](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012070216.zip) for the mp3 version.  
 **Summary:** In which Gerard has a lovey and Frank is taking stage gay too far and there is accidental bondage. And these things are all connected.

 **Title:** [They're Gonna Clean Up Your Looks](http://anna-unfolding.livejournal.com/46836.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://anna-unfolding.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**anna_unfolding**](http://anna-unfolding.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Performed:** by [](http://dapatty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dapatty**](http://dapatty.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** Bandom, MCR  
 **Pairing:** Frank/Gerard  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Time:** 7:53 7.23MB  
 **Download Link:** [Right Click Save As](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012070217.zip) for the mp3 version.  
 **Summary:** A coda to Accidental Bondage. Warner Brothers brings Frank and Gerard in to discuss the Sharpie incident and what’s going on with “stage gay.” Frank swears a lot and steals Gerard’s scarf.

Podbook compilation download link can be found [Right Click Save As](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012070218.zip)

 

 

 

Hosting courtesy of the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Anna's story is truly magnificent and Accidental Bondage was one of the first fics I read when I got into bandom and really thought about how exciting it would be to podfic. Anna thanks for being amazing. I hope you like it!


End file.
